


Exasperación

by Shester49



Category: The Third Man (1949)
Genre: Attraction, Ferris Wheel Sex, Film Noir, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shester49/pseuds/Shester49
Summary: Holly Martins se encuentra en la Noria de Viena con Harry Lime, pero no conversan demasiado. Más bien se expresan de otra manera...
Relationships: Harry Lime/Holly Martins





	Exasperación

**Author's Note:**

> Homenaje a todas las fanfictions que leí aquí y que hacen referencia a la relación especial de estos dos antihéroes de la película El Tercer Hombre.

EXASPERACIÓN

Para Holly fue cuestión, nada más, de volver a oír su voz de angelito torturado. Se terminó el rencor, el deseo de venganza, la manía de soñar en Harry un asesino. Bastó nada más con mirar de nuevo esos ojos grises fríos, oler el intenso, masculino perfume.  
Holly sabía de antemano que se le entregaría, obsequioso, manso, inocente pero no tanto, que se le entregaría entero para recomenzar la historia que nunca habían dejado que comenzara del todo.  
Se terminó la ingenuidad de una vez por todas. La rueda inmensa giró y se los llevó con ella, una mentira de amigos que hablan con odio mientras se saborean las bocas sin más treguas estúpidas. Sofocación, escarceo, insistencia. Lenguas, labios. La falta del aliento.

La tarde siguiente, otra vez la empatía furiosa. Manos, esta vez, para tocarse entre las piernas, masturbando sabiamente. Ojos grises y azules buscándose comerse. En un giro de la rueda, un placer desquitado, el orgasmo que los hace pegarse más las bocas, decirse puteadas. El nombre de la desesperación.  
Holly y Harry no saben hasta dónde los va a conducir la exasperación.  
Se encuentran la tercera tarde al pie de la gran rueda. Holly espera, ahora, que el otro saque de pronto el revólver con el que lo amenazó el primer paseo, hace ya dos días. En lugar de eso lo toma de la mano. Se deja conducir.  
Agarran por calles estrechas, túneles siniestros, suben escaleras de caracol monstruosas (al punto que se pregunta ¿todas las escaleras son así en esta ciudad?).Van y encuentran una cama en un deprimente hotel para hombres. Van y se acurrucan.   
Los matan el deseo y el miedo.


End file.
